VOX Box: Laurie Juspeczyk 2
Characters * Khuffash * Al-Suwisriiyn * Al-Sahim * Silk Spectre * Nite-Owl Location * Nice, France * March 15th 1998, 0400 Local Time VOX Archive * Al-Sahim: Did I mention that I'm a self-serving bastard? I am fond of me... I want to keep me alive! 4.5 seconds, quiet chuckle Oh god... I hate it when you smile... Why're you smiling, Bruce? * Khuffash: chuckle Shado is pregnant. * Al-Sahim: expletive! sigh, pacing footsteps, shout, glass shattering on floor, sigh Yeah... expletive it, I'm in. Actually... I know a girl in camp who wants out too. We need to take her with us. Okay? * Khuffash: Okay... * Al-Sahim: sigh So, what're we supposed to do? I mean, even if we get away with this... What are we going to do? My skills aren't all that marketable, except on the black market. I guess I could become a butcher or the most overqualified exterminator. * Khuffash: There's other things we can do with these skills... without killing. * Al-Sahim: Like what? clatter, muffled silenced gunshot, muffled whack, muffled whack It's coming from the other room! * Nite Owl: footsteps: 2 instances, door kicked open, rapid footsteps: 2 instances shout: You leave Lucius Fox alone! * Al-Sahim: What the hell? Is that a Watchman? * Silk Spectre: whisper: Psst... Honey, we got company. * Nite Owl: A little busy here, dear. whack, stumbling footsteps, clatter * Al-Suwisriiyn: Wayne, Queen! Do some-'' * '''Nite Owl:' whack Shh... thud We'll get back to you in a moment. cape rustling Which one you want? * Silk Spectre: footsteps, knuckles cracking I'll take the blond, babe... * Nite Owl: chuckle Don't have too much fun. footsteps * Silk Spectre: footsteps Hey there. I'm Silk Spectre. I'm going to be serving you a can of whoop-ass. * Al-Sahim: You sure about that, doll? arrow notching I ain't no pushover. * Silk Spectre: chuckle Shall we see about that? footsteps, arrow loosed, clatter, whoosh, stab, flesh and fabric rending, scream * Nite Owl: cape rustling You're the quiet one, huh? * Khuffash: scoff Nite Owl... You must be in your fifties, right? unsheathing, footsteps, sword clattering on floor I'll go easy. * Nite Owl: chuckle Should have kept the sword... whack, whoosh, clank, clank, whack, staggered footsteps, smash, groan * Al-Sahim: growl expletive! She caught my arrow and stabbed me... Did you see th-? Bruce? Bruce what are you doing in the wall? * Khuffash: drywall crumbling, cough, staggered footsteps How was that possible? * Nite Owl: chuckle I'm stronger than I look... cape rustling, whack, staggered footsteps, whack, whoosh, glass shatter * Al-Sahim: expletive! * Silk Spectre: footsteps Your turn... * Al-Sahim: footsteps Whoa... Let's talk about this... thump, sigh Please, I'm going to be a father! Twice! * Silk Spectre: thud Yeah, well, sometimes dads are disappointing... stumbling footsteps, whack, whoosh, glass shatter * Nite Owl: cape rustling What do you think? Think they learned their lesson? * Silk Spectre: Yes... They won't come after Lucius again. * Nite Owl: footsteps, cape rustling, paper crinkling I don't think they were after Lucius in the first place... * Silk Spectre: What? What's that? * Nite Owl: cape rustling, paper crinkling I found it on this one. groan I think they were going to put it on Fox's body. * Silk Spectre: reading: "Dan, grow up..." gasp "My new world depends on less obvious heroism. Your schoolboy heroics are redundant. What have they achieved? Failing to prevent Earth's salvation is your only triumph. You should have stayed dead..." Adrian... * Nite Owl: sigh Veidt... He was prepared to kill Lucius just to send me a message... This was retaliation. * Silk Spectre: sigh For us giving Rorschach's journal to the press... Right, so... What do we do now? * Nite Owl: cape rustling We're leaving France... * Silk Spectre: footsteps: 2 instances Unfortunate. I really like it here... Why are we leaving? * Nite Owl: Whoever is protecting Veidt has powerful connections. cape rustling Well, so do I... We're going to Gotham. * to assets: Khuffash & Al-Sahim * Khuffash: groan You wanted to know what we do? We do that... sigh We put on capes and we put the hurt on bad people. * Al-Sahim: A cape? chuckle Pass... sigh You know, being beat up by a chick was kinda hot, though... I could get used to that... Trivia and Notes * Story continues from Oracle Files: Bruce Wayne 2. * Story continues in VOX Box: Dan Dreiberg 2. Links and References * VOX Box: Laurie Juspeczyk (2/2) Category:VOX Box Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:David Cain/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Laurie Juspeczyk/Appearances Category:Dan Dreiberg/Appearances Category:League of Assassins/Appearances Category:Crimebusters/Appearances